Lucy
Kaede, AKA Lucy (or Nyu), is the main protagonist of Elfen Lied. She appeared in the 97th episode of Death Battle, Carnage VS Lucy, where she fought against Carnage from Marvel Comics. She was voiced by Danielle McRae. History Lucy (real name Kaede) was born to the actual progenitor of the Diclonius race, her mother. Her mother had the exceptional capability of giving birth to Diclonius who could reproduce and was, apparently, the actual origin of the Diclonius Birth Virus (or Vector Virus) that spawned them. Kaede believed that both of her parents abandoned her, leaving her naked in a field to die as an infant and leading her to harbor a deep resentment, and even murderous urges, towards them. After witnessing her orphanage bullies violently bludgeoning her dog to death in the classroom, an enraged Kaede unleashed her vectors for the first time, killing all of her tormentors in a swift, brutal manner. Five years later, she was imprisoned in the Diclonius Research Insitute, where she got her moniker "Lucy". While escaping after three years of imprisonment, murdering dozens of security guards, she was injured in the process, which caused her to go unconscious and fall into the sea, which also caused her to lose her memory to the point of developing a childlike and ignorant personality, only able to make the sound "Nyu". After a local named Kouta and his cousin Yuka found the amnesiac Lucy in the beach, they took her to their home and named her "Nyu". However, "Lucy" often emerges and takes Nyu's place, especially when she feels threatened, going from oblivious to murderous. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Kaede * Age: 18 * Height: 5'4"|162.6 cm * Weight: 106 lbs|48 kg * Species: Diclonius * Left-handed * Minor healing factor * Has 2 horns, commonly mistaken for cat ears Vectors * Can use 28 at once * Typical length: 7 feet * Can lift herself into the air * Infects men with Diclonius virus * Can expand to at least 1 mile wide * Frequencies: ** Low: Completely intangible ** Medium: Can squeeze, lift & punch ** High: Slashes like blades ** Extreme: Visible & explosive Personalities * Lucy ** Quiet & withdrawn ** Apathetic toward murder ** Often enjoys causing brutality * Nyu ** Childlike innocence ** Sweet & naive * DNA Voice ** Genetic Diclonius instinct ** Merciless & violent ** Pushes to spread Diclonius virus & kill humans Feats * Killed over 9,000 people * Survived sniper round to the head * Caught a bullet in 0.0006 seconds * Survived Mariko's bomb * Tossed a 75 ton boulder * Blocked SLAM missiles * Caused a 9.2 earthquake * Destroyed 2 battleships & multiple buildings * Defeated Nana, Bando, Anna, & Mariko Gallery Lucy_Vectors.jpg|Lucy's vectors 645ccb40d0cd7198a2f0fbbf9a91aa2c.jpg|Lucy as her alternate personality, Nyu Website-gif3.gif|Sprite used in Death Battle Trivia *Lucy is the 13th Shueisha characters in Death Battle, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. **She is, however, the first who isn't from Shonen Jump. *Lucy is the fifth female anime/manga character in Death Battle, after Erza Scarlet, Princess Allura, Android 18 and Renamon. *Lucy is the third anime/manga character to fight against a comic book character, after Son Goku and Android 18. **She is, however, the first who isn't from Dragon Ball. *Lucy is the third horror character in Death Battle, after Leon S. Kennedy and Frank West. *Lucy is the eighth non-DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Lord Raiden, Goliath, Darth Vader, Raiden, Pinkie Pie, Android 18 and The Shredder. *Lucy is the 14th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon and Wonder Woman. References *Lucy on Wikipedia *Lucy on Elfen Lied Wiki Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Female Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mutant Category:Human Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor